A Fallacy
by wideriss
Summary: Lyra was anything but popular and lively, the one who's having her name forgotten all the time and used to people came to her only when they need something. But with the help of certain someone, she could get the hang of it. However as she entered the high school life, she learnt that people and feelings could change. High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fallacy**

Chapter 1: Not-So-Well-Life

 **Hello guys! So this is my first story here. I know many people already done stories about Pokémon Highschool etc, but I there's no harm in trying right, right?**

 **To all the people who consider reading this, I'm incredibly grateful to you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

/ Fallacy: /ˈfaləsē/ a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound argument. /

* * *

I took a deep breath before entering the classroom, by that time it already seemed so loud from the outside.

The boys were shouting at each other while sitting on the tables, while the female students were chattering, spreading around the room each with their own 'circles'. While me? I'm just standing there at the doorstep with a strained face.

While condemning my life too, also.

Once noticing an empty seat at the corner, I hastily place my bag and sit quietly there. I rested my head on the wall and try to find at least one or two familiar faces. I do found several and gave them a quick small smile, but that doesn't mean I just can suddenly come over and get all chummy.

Oh yeah, I have to explain what's going on here.

Today is the first day of my second year in Junior High School. I should be happy, since I've graduated from being a lame junior to a sophomore.

But that also means that the class I took was re-randomized again and I have to get acquaintance with a lot of folks, again. Well most people said that its fun getting to know strangers, but it doesn't apply to me. Maybe it's because I suffer this disease of being a social awkward, so it kind of hard for me to just small-talk with people— or in a nutshell, to make friends, to socialize.

I don't even know why I always seemed to run out of topic, so people always end up getting awkward while talking to me, and they leave eventually.

That's why I spent my junior year pathetically. It's not that I'm an anti-social or a friendless hag, no, I actually had two close friends during the last semester, but _I_ felt like I don't have any friend at all.

Every time the three of us hang out, I always kind of feeling left out. They're always whispering, just the two of them, as if their so-called secrets was as important as the state documents, while it's only just some scrubby gossips.

Yet whenever I tried to join and ask, ' _what you've got there?_ ' they would just pretend they didn't hear me—or they really did not hear me for real, I have no clue—and went by. Plus since our 'circle' consist only the three of us, it was me who act as the third wheel.

Whenever there's a project that was performed with a partner, I am the one who's neglected and ended up pairing with weirdos in class.

While it was fun when we're just laughing together hysterically in class, or tattling open secrets, it really got to my nerves each time they pretend I wasn't there. Moreover whenever they frankly talk about things they didn't intend to tell me at all, right in front of my face.

 _Haven't you got another time for that_? That's rude. Really, really impolite.

I could've retaliated that, pretend to tell a secret to one of them and purposely kept the other one in the dark. But unfortunately my life was so flat that no dramas ever occurred in it. I don't have a single thing I could brag to people.

There's this saying, if your life doesn't have ups and downs in it, you are just the same as dead.

Yeah, what if that's really happened to me? Metaphorically, of course. It's like I always felt that my body was here in school, walking with my friends, but my mind was anywhere but here.

I was never the one to speak much, but I always observe my surroundings. So sometimes I found out some specific habits of certain people.

Like Brawly, who go in the same class as me in seventh grade and now again, likes to slovenly pick his nose when no one's looking. Or Roxanne, she kept stole a glance or two towards Brawly. Or Erika, who was labeled as the teacher's golden kid, often gapes first if talked to. But I always prefer to politely keep my mouth shut and stay silent.

I pass my view to every corner of the class to search for one of my two fine friends, but she was nowhere to be seen. I cursed inwardly, she usually came early. Right now I could travel to the other one's class, but it would be futile since that one was always late.

While on that, I realized that this whole class was dominated by the popular hellions who never blend in with outside of their circles. The probability I would adjust in this class became naught. Now just thinking about that made my stomach burn.

So then I decided to sink my head beneath my arms to made me look like I'm asleep, so no one would gave me inept look just because I was all alone in the corner, while the rest was busy babbling with their friends or even travelling to other classes.

But unluckily, I fell asleep for real, that I don't even realize a teacher came in and started to roll the student attendance.

"Lyra Soul!"

Hearing someone called my name, I snapped my head up right away. The class was staring at me with mixed looks. Amused? Careless? Puzzled? Whatever that is, I do _not_ like being stared like that. I immediately raise my hands, with shame.

For the record, those two friends I've been telling about, Hilda White was in different class while I'm with the other, Serena Yvonne. But apparently Serena came just recently since now she's sitting nicely in the front row. That row was people's last option. No one would ever want to slump so close with the teacher.

 _She forgot we're on the same class or what? Why doesn't she even greet me? Or better, waking me up?_

On the good notes, I'm a little bit relieved Hilda wasn't here. Not that I resented her or what, it was just Hilda was the root of _my_ problems. Wait, that's not quite true either, let me rephrase it. What I meant, Hilda was always blatant and love to speak, while I was the opposite.

Shortly after the student were back to their activities. Serena turned and grinned widely once she saw me, to that I returned a smile and waved to her. Then my homeroom teacher started to bore us to death by speaking elaborately about education and stuffs.

While on that let me tell something, a year in this place was more than enough to nauseate me.

But like it or not, this was one of the favorite Junior High School around, and my parents really wanted me to go here. But it's the society here that I never quite expected. Or it's just me in the process of becoming an antisocial.

So I should just bear it for another two years, and I will penetrate the world of high school. Everyone said high school was having the time of your life, right? The best four years of your life.

I only can hope it will happen to me. Because after undergoing one rocky year here, I'm sure those two years ahead of me would not be as smooth as I pray it to be.

"Damn Hilda, how can she and Calem be in the same class? If I'd know this would happen, I'll totally threaten the principal to make me transfer," Serena nagged. Now we're waiting outside Hilda's not disbanded yet class.

Speaking of that, Calem was kid from next class. Serena already fancied him starting the first time going to this school. I alone didn't quite understand how their relationship actually worked, Serena usually prefer to recite about Calem to Hilda, not to me.

The subject just now was basic mathematics. You can't really blame me for almost fell asleep again after one hour, since the teacher voice was more of a lullaby.

Ten minutes of silence felt really long before Hilda finally emerged outside the class along with her boyfriend, Hilbert.

"I swear Ms. Bertha just wouldn't stop rattling," Hilda seemed irritated as she rolled her eyeballs, I laughed on that.

She and Hilbert have dated since the last year of seventh grade, and it just wouldn't occur to me how they can still stay cordial to each other. Maybe they're one of the 5% of the people who met their soul mate in such young age.

Hilbert look fit as always, with the combination of blue denim jacket, dark jeans, red Nike shoes and a red hat atop of his messy brown hair... Whoa, it's not like I'm checking Hilbert out or what, NOT at all—I'm not _those_ kind of girls—but I still have to admit that Hilbert is one of the most good-looking guy in school, and maybe people like Hilda who deserved to stood beside him.

"Hey, I'm off to the canteen with the boys," Hilbert pointed his thumb behind his shoulder.

"Okay sweetheart," Hilda responded with a flirty smirk.

Hilbert pinched Hilda's cheek lightly before disappeared with his buddies. I only watch that little act of PDA in silence while Serena grouchily elbowed Hilda right away.

"So the world only belonged to you two, huh?" she sneered. "Be considerate to the single ladies here!"

"What the heck, you have Calem," Hilda replied coarsely. Hilda was always like that to everybody. If she used that tone to me, I wouldn't take it to the heart, but sometimes I just can't be unoffended. _Like, can you speak kindly for just one time?_

Yeah, Hilda was your typical popular kid who's blessed with pretty face and model-like body, and understood it well. She had a pair of bright blue eyes and a long wavy dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail beneath her favorite snapback. Then her favorite outfit, consisted of a _real_ short shorts, white tank top covered with a black sleeveless vest, and at least enhanced with black high boots. Truthfully boys would queue if only Hilbert wasn't around. Maybe it's her personality, but I can't help but wonder why she preferred to hang out with Serena and I over with the other popular chicks.

Meanwhile Serena, Serena's actually a real sweet girl if only she's not thirsty for attention, and she's really fashionable. She had this long blond hair—so that's made me the only not-so-long hair here—and quite skinny. Her favorite clothing was a mix between black and red, a tourist hat, sneaker and extensive black stocking. Serena was always focused to Calem, that she only went on one laconic date with some guy back then as a junior. I guess that's better than _never_ at all, like me here.

Moving along, "I just can't talk to Calem," Serena complained.

"But you two text a lot, right?" Hilda raised an eyebrow.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes but talking directly was on a different level."

That's when Serena and Hilda suddenly turned to me. I, who was silent all the time, only grinned. "Eh, what?"

It's not that I didn't want to be indulged in that conversation or what, but it just that, I don't have anybody rite now. Or to be clearer, there was _never_ a boy in my life story, except that snot-nosed kid who asked me out during second grade. But that time I'm still so pure and so on, that I didn't really fathom the words he was saying and I just simply threw the tacky love letter he gave me to the bin straight away.

"I wonder who Lyra fit with?" Hilda rubbed her chin.

"What the hell," I rolled me eyes. "No one."

Serena patted my shoulder. "Why'd you never tell if there's a boy who caught your attention!"

"Cause there's none at the moment…" I replied truthfully.

Well there's once, last year I had a big crush on a senior. Aaron was his name. That time I stoutly told every little thing that Aaron did to Hilda and Serena. But a year passed then he graduated just like that before I even got a chance to actually speak to him.

That's when I felt like a complete loser. Because of that now I rarely depict my heart content, especially if related to boy's stuffs, since in the end I would get nothing but sore heart.

Serena and Hilda exchanged a glance, appeared bored with my answer, before finally tugging my arms, telling me to start walking to the cafeteria.

But I was still standing at the doorway, caught up in my own thoughts before someone nearly bumped into me from behind. I turned anxiously, expecting a teacher there.

"You're blocking the way," it was a man's baritone voice complaining.

Behind me, inside Hilda's class, stood a boy with red hair that reached down to his shoulder. He wear dark attires and his gray eyes coldly stared at me.

I gasped and immediately step aside. "Sorry," I said quietly, maybe almost inaudible.

That boy then just went by, catching up to his friends somewhere there and laughed along with them. I squinted my eyes. It looks like he's one of Hilbert's friends as well?

"Lyra, just what on earth are you doing there?"

Hilda's shrill voice startled me, I turned to find the two of them was standing impatiently on the edge of the stairs. Serena snarled. "I thought you disappeared somewhere."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," I said while trotted towards them.

"What did you muse there?" Hilda asked as we walk down the stairs.

I hefted. Should I tell them about that little scene there? It wasn't really weighty… but Hilda and Serena always got all shindigs about tiny things… "I accidentally bumped into a guy from your class," I finally said. "He got this weird red hair on him."

"Weird redhead?" Serena looks confused.

"Ooh, you mean Silver?" Hilda then said.

"His name was Silver?" I asked. _What a weird name…_

"He's usually a fine kid, a little cute too, if you asked me," Hilda chuckled. "But today he was really moody all of a sudden, so keep your distance. Latter I nudged his notebook on accident and I swear he's no different than on-period girls."

"No way!" Serena roared with laughter, while I contributed a laugh too from beside Serena.

Moving along, the three of us told jabbered excitedly as we walked to the cafeteria. It was mostly Hilda who did the shouting, Serena with her shriek, and I who laughed along Hilda's stories.

But somehow, inside I feel so… empty?

It felt like I was there, but I wasn't. Now I'm eating my cheeseburger with by two 'good' friends, but there's something inside of me who kept saying ' _you don't belong there,_ ' and other random things.

I sighed as I play with my brown locks that I tied into pigtails. I kept my gaze at the blue sky outside, while hoping this school day would end quickly. But of course, there's another day just like today tomorrow and a day after tomorrow and so on. {}

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **A/N: So you could say this chapter is just the prologue, as the real storyline hasn't shown up yet, but please leave me a review! and tell me how is it, I would very much appreciate it.**

 **I know people usually interpreted Lyra as a bubbly and cheerful girl so this may seems... well, unusual. But it's part of the story!**

 **Sorry if there's still grammar error, English is not my first language.**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fallacy**

Chapter 2: A Stiff Breeze and Hence a High Windchill

 **A/N: Hello I see you again, guys! First of all, I want to thank you to all who read this story, and the reviews from a guest, zedisforzebra and dianayoiaja. I really appreciate it, really!**

 **So this is the second chapter that I tried to make during the busy days of high school, heheh.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

/ Fallacy: /ˈfaləsē/ a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound argument. /

* * *

"Lyra, dear, when are you going to come out your room? You're going to be late!"

I stole one last glance at the mirror to make sure everything's fine. All was placed nicely in position. What I mean is my usual outfit, which consisted of a red blouse, a blue overall, a lengthy white stocking and a pair of red sneaker.

"Yes mom, I'm coming!" After tying my moderate caramel hair in pigtails, I swung my back into my shoulder and trotted out of my room.

Mom flashed me a smile. "I'll be in the car."

I smiled half-heartedly, another groundhog day to come.

...

"So class, that's all for today, don't forget to collect your last week test," Mrs. Agatha, my biology teacher, said under her endless coughs. "But still, I cannot say that I'm not disappointed!"

I walked behind Serena to the teacher desk. Serena snatched her paper test and her face turned sour. "Really? Another C?" she almost snapped. "What you got there, Ly?" Serena glanced at my paper before rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, of course another perfect A. Why do I even bother to ask?"

"Don't say that," I sighed.

I wanted to say that maybe I just got lucky. That seventh grade all along was pure luck. I'm pretty sure I'm nowhere near those intelligent level of an Olympics student. Just because I rarely got D in some major subjects, people labeled me as the 'smart girls', the nerd.

I'm not sure about it, but I didn't mean it though.

Then as usual routine, we picked up Hilda then went to the cafeteria. There, Hilda was telling us the story of her neverending breakup-makeup with Hilbert.

"So, Hilbert asked me back just last night. I was like no way, but then he said way…"

I just stay quiet there, as we walked back to class, hoping Hilda didn't notice she was starting to bore me to death. I mean, five month has passed since eight grades and she and Hilbert already broken up like fifteen times.

"Has it ever crossed your mind you should break up with him for good?" Serena suddenly chimed, and Hilda stared at her as if Serena just announced that now she's working as a stripper.

"Serena, dear, you don't feel the connection that we have," Hilda pouted.

"Just what connection, exactly?" I finally spoke up.

Hilda shut her eyes as she kept walking backwards. "No idea, Ly… I mean, no idea to describe it—" then suddenly something hit her from behind.

I covered my mouth with my hands, Hilda crashed into Mrs. Phoebe, philosophy teacher— and her hot coffee cup.

"Oh my god!" both Mrs. Phoebe and Hilda screamed hysterically.

"Mrs. Phoebe, I'm so sorry!" Hilda picked up the coffee cup, but she looked more worried at her damped clothes than Mrs. Phoebe.

"Ugh, I have a class after this, White!" Mrs. Phoebe snapped. "You!" she suddenly point at me. "Please fetch me clean clothes from Mrs. Glacia, I think she spared one or two. I'll be in the teacher toilet."

I glanced at Serena and Hilda for a second. Hilda was asking the same thing to Serena, so I just nodded and go find that Glacia person.

 _..._

"You know what time it is, Miss Soul?" Mr. Brock didn't look so pleased when I suddenly open the classroom door. When I look at the clock, it was already thirty minutes late for God's sake, so I really couldn't blame him.

I gave him the best apologetic smile I could manage. "I'm sorry Mr. Brock," I stuttered. "Mrs. Phoebe spilled her drink, and… and I sort of help her."

Mr. Brock stared at me for a brief two seconds, before pointing at the two last empty seats behind, signaling that he let it go today.

I grimace as I tiptoed to the back of the class. There's that one lonely seat at the corner, but the other one immediately caught my attention.

It was beside a seat occupied by a boy with dark attire. His face was hidden beneath his arms—maybe he was sleeping—but his red hair was certainly noticeable.

I knew his name, it was Silver Rivals. I only had this same class with him, but he was usually so quiet that nobody ever paid attention to him… just like me.

I don't know what's got in to me, but after three seconds of contemplating, I decided to place my bag next to him rather than miserably alone in the other corner.

After five minutes of silence, I finally whispered quietly, "What did I miss?"

And it took long for the red-haired boy raised his face, to realize I was talking to him.

"Nothing much," he replied curtly, his grey eyes was staring at me sharply. Whoa, now it felt like I was disturbing him from a sacred meditation, not from a nap.

I tried not to feel intimidated. "But... I've been gone for thirty minutes and the board was already full."

"Yeah, just some senseless stuff," he snorted again.

Then it happened again, I didn't have anything in mind to respond. So I just silently nodded at him before returning my attention back to Mr. Brock, trying to follow up whatever in the world he was saying.

In which I failed.

The class almost over and my mind could not absorb even a single entity.

All I could make out was, "Tomorrow we're going to have a quiz!"

So by the time half of the students already left, I was still staring hopelessly at my notebook. Of course, as usual no one paid attention to me and went on with their own business. I don't really care either about it. I glanced at the door, Serena and Hilda weren't there yet, so I turned my attention back between the board and my notebook, before finally resting my head on the table. "Shit…"

"You cursed."

I snapped my head up, frantically ogling across the room.

Then I realized it was the red-haired boy beside me who spoke. "Oh…" he didn't say anything more, but he still eyeing me. I gulped. "I thought you already left."

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings," he replied back.

I wanted to say, ' _that surroundings never did that to me, so why should I?_ ' but of course I didn't say it. "Not in the mood," I said back. "Aside from that, am I not allowed to curse?"

"Well, I just never heard you do it before."

"We never speak before."

"I don't know," Silver blew a strand of red hair from his face. "You're one of those quiet smart girls."

"So?" I resisted the urge to snort. If I'm as smart as people thought, I wouldn't have this much problem with frigging mathematics.

"Nevermind." With that sentence, Silver stood from his chair, looks like about to leave.

But he suddenly halted. He turned to stare at me or whatever behind me for a couple seconds.

"What?"

Silver walked over to me, putting a black notebook in front of my face before finally left the room.

"Just return it after the quiz." This time he didn't turn back, but I still hear he said those words. It was his mathematics notebook, full of handy formulas and exercises, and I have to admit his handwriting was quite neat for a boy.

I felt something rustle inside of me as I opened every page of it, but I tried to push it away, whatever it was.

Maybe it's because this was the first time I actually had a conversation this long with someone the opposite gender of me.

 _..._

"So my sister asked me to meet up with her at Libra Coffee Shop down the street, wanna join me?" Hilda offered as we walked outside the school building.

"Cool," Serena beamed. "I'll go."

"You, Lyra?"

 _I wanted to be alone._ Wow, so much for a normal fourteen years old girl should be saying. "My mom already picked me up, sorry." So instead I just tell Hilda that. One long day of school was already tiring, I didn't think I could take much more, talking and chatting and stuffs.

Hilda sighed. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

"See ya."

I let out a long breath once they disappeared. I felt a kind of… relief, but guilty at the same time, I shouldn't lie like that. It felt so right doing it, but at the same time it felt like I'm living inside a wall I built myself.

 _You should pay more attention to your surroundings._

Suddenly that sentence came over to me, and I felt my chest tightened. I immediately called my mom to hurry.

 _..._

"I can't believe it," I hissed to myself.

That black notebook really helped me, I didn't understand it all right away, but my mind was starting to connected little by little.

Maybe it's the way he wrote the problem solution?

 _Or maybe because it's his book?_

Now, now, the second one sound really absurd. I bit my lips as I reached my cellphone. Hilda sent numerous messages on the group chat between three of us, but I skipped that.

I searched the contacts that I have, until I realize of course I can't find him. I didn't even know his number. Moreover, I'm not sure I even had the courage to send him even just a thank you message.

So then, after ten minutes staring at the ceilings, I finally decided to do it directly tomorrow.

But... somehow I just couldn't get rid the image of that permanent callous expression of his. I don't know why, but for the first time, I actually hope that next day of school would come faster. {}

 _._

 _._

 _._

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **A/N: There you go!**

 **Personally, I'm not really proud of this chapter... but then again, there's nothing to lose, after all.**

 **Sorry if there's still grammar error, I already tried to minimize it.**

 **Lastly, don't be a silent reader, please leave a review! Hehe.** **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fallacy**

Chapter 3: A Mel O'Drama

 **A/N: Hello again here. Here is the third chapter.**

 **Thank you the willyrex for the review and for all of you who have read it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

/ Fallacy: /ˈfaləsē/ a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound argument. /

* * *

 _"All the world is birthday cake, so take a piece, but not too much" -George Harrison_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"That's it then, for Hilda's birthday next week. It's going to be a blast!"

I was fidgeting with myself and a certain black notebook filled with mathematics-related handwriting when Serena suddenly pulled me.

Serena vigorously babbled. Next week was Hilda's fourteen birthday, and she's planning this cliché event to ignore her all day and by the end of school, we along with the guys from Hilda's art class will blow a surprise with her favorite tiramisu cake.

"You get it, right, Ly?" Serena elbowed me.

"Yeah," I said. "Might as well buy her a gift."

Hilda was practically the liveliest among three of us. Like… the center? Cause she's like blended in with me and Serena. Don't get me wrong, Serena's a lot of fun and I like her, but sometimes I feel Serena and I was just hanging together because of Hilda.

Hilda can be bitchy too at times, like when she's started keeping a secret with Serena from me. Or when she started to debase people, including me and even Serena or Hilbert sometimes. But overall, she's actually really kind.

Well that's, everybody, my life motto I guess. Always sees the good in people.

But there's one thing that bothered me. My birthday. It was a day before Hilda's. Yet, not both of them had made a sound about it.

They... well, they can't actually forget about it. I just knew it.

"I bought her a pink sweater," Serena fished her cellphone out of her pocket and showed me a picture of it. It was a really cute sweater, with hearts motives. "What do you think?"

"It's cute. She'll like it," I said genuinely, "I'm thinking of buying a bracelet. Hers was getting old."

Serena grinned. "Nice idea!"

"Then she should treat us, just us three. Since my birthday is a day before, maybe we could share the bill," I suggested, implicating a code there.

"Oh yeah, you're having a birthday too, of course," but Serena only nodded heartily. "Why don't you plan it with her?"

I just gave her a small smile on that reply. I know it's not nice to prejudice. But I can't help but wonder, would they ever do the same to me?

.

This morning, I was terribly excited just to enter Mr. Brock math class. I don't think of myself as a pathetic geek, so it's actually the first time I felt this intrigued waking up to go to school.

Even mom gave me a questioning look, seeing me already presentable earlier than usual. But she made no comment on that.

But somehow that thought I've had earlier kind of nauseate my tummy. My best friend's going to have a birthday party next week. A lot of people going to come and be happy.

 _So why can't I?_

I tried to push it all away as I entered the class I've been waiting for since last night. Somehow, it doesn't feel that intriguing anymore. But I still have a math test waiting for me to be done. So I don't really have that much choice.

My chest was filled with even more disappointment when I saw there's no sign of flashing red all around the class.

Wait, don't tell me he's sick today? Or skipping class? Or what?

So I just took a seat in the middle, rather than the one I took yesterday in the back. I opened Silver's notebook again just to memorize some steps.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

I raised my head when I heard a voice. I smiled, it's Erika. She's an Asian girl with polite manners and short black hair. During seventh grade, she's in all of my class and we got along pretty well. I guess, that's until, I become one clique with Hilda and Serena, and I just kind of backed away, since people weren't too keen on her because of her excessive modesty. I can't help but wonder that it's actually a good thing. But seeing that I was no different, I just kept quiet all this time.

"Sure, here you go," I offered her the notebook.

"It's been ages since we study together," Erika stated suddenly when I'm still swimming in my own thought.

"Yeah," that's the only thing I could make out without feeling guilty.

.

Silver came late to the class. The quiz already begun when he suddenly open the door and startled all of us.

After a few seconds of debating, Mr. Brock finally allowed him in. When he passed by my desk, I was getting a little jumpy as he stared at me for a couple seconds, before walking to the back of the class as usual.

The quiz was fine. There's only these two annoying numbers that I just can't solve, but that's okay for now.

"Okay, class, I'm going to rate your test," Mr. Brock cleared his throat. "Judging by your look, I won't think I'll be that pleased. But anyway, you're dismissed."

After most of the students left, I hesitantly turn my head to the back.

Silver was there, looking as fine as yesterday— _wait, what? What's gotten into my mind?_ — and looks like about to leave this cursed class. I immediately get up and went to him.

"Yours," I stretched him the notebook.

He stared at it for a while before thrusting it carelessly in his bag.

"I have to say— it's really helpful," I was staring anywhere but him by now. Blame my old habit not valiant enough to look at people eyes while talking. "So, thank you very much."

He just nodded and walked past me. I was hoping of some sort of small talks, but I guess it just didn't happen every day. Idiot Lyra, for wanting such a thing!

But then suddenly he halted.

So did all my movements.

"You look… troubled," he said without even turning.

I raised an eyebrow. I'm perfectly sure that I am _okay_. "What make you say that?"

"Your eyes," he sighed.

Then I realized, it's all these birthdays crap. I can't believe it, but my facial expression and movements surely pictured how I really felt.

I wanted to tell him that it's next week. Not Hilda's, but mine. But what's the point in it? What's the point of telling people what we feel? They would listen, but that doesn't mean that they _care_.

But I still can't help these feeling, as if I just swallowed a pack of butterflies, inside of my stomach. Judging from his appearance and how he carried himself, you wouldn't guess that he's actually kind. And caring.

So instead, I just smiled. "Just some problems… well… you know, life?"

Silver turned. There's no particular emotion on his expression. But he was looking straight at my eyes.

The way he did that, surely made my legs weak.

I could imagine it, but somehow the tip of his lips was raised even just a bit. "Look for good things around you," he said it roughly. "There's many."

Somehow I felt my cheeks were getting warm… and redder.

"Thank you."

But I guess he didn't hear it since he already left.

.

Far as I can tell, this is yet the worst year of my life.

First of all, I hate having birthday on a weekend. Because if it's on school day, you know, I can meet my friends and announce it? Then words could spread and if I had a little luck maybe this year I have more than ten people wished me a happy birthday.

 _Wow, I know, I'm really... sad?_

And I might sound like I crave for popularity, but truthfully, I'm not. I just… I just what? Even I don't know myself.

Then again, it's tomorrow and tomorrow was Sunday. I don't even know that much people on school, how the heck they would even know my number? Talk about being a loner.

Last Friday I already make sure at least Hilda and Serena remembered. They did, especially Hilda since she's going to celebrate the day after. Even we already planned to go eat somewhere, the three of us on Monday evening.

As I clutched onto my blanket, I can't help but giving myself a wry laugh.

I can't believe it. I can't believe myself. I can't believe I have to try this hard just to have something simple remembered by my best friend. Best friends should have memorized every single thing about each other.

I grabbed my phone one last time. I'm not really active myself in many social medias, so there's not much to look in it.

Then it took me back to few days ago when I cogitated whether to text him or not. Now, I feel like really wanting to do that.

But what will I even talk about? There's no way I could do that.

Does he even know my birthday?

…Certainly, does he even know anything about me other than my name and poor math skills?

I didn't hope for him to know my birthday. It's fine though, since we barely know each other. But I won't deny that it would be very nice though if he at least knew. But that's impossible.

There's this somehow swirly feeling inside of me, and I… kinda like it.

Soon, I feel asleep.

.

I opened my eyes. It was 12.00 am midnight. It's finally Sunday, and somehow I'm awake. But no message on my phone.

Six in the morning. Mom surprised me with a strawberry cheesecake. My favorite since I was small, she said that dad going to treat us in a Sushi restaurant today. So Mom gave me a new violet purse, while Dad gave me some money to buy whatever things I'd like to. I smiled heartily. They probably weren't awake yet.

Then it's the clock point at ten. Hilda and Serena could be a heavy sleeper sometimes.

I was sitting at the sushi restaurant, the clock struck three. Wow, it's all really getting lame now. I can feel it, a tight feeling in my chest. But tears just won't come out. I turned off my phone so that it can't sicken me more.

Finally it was evening, it was six at home.

I covered all my uneasiness perfectly that Mom and Dad didn't notice. But still Mom is a mom. "Are you okay, Ly?"

"Yeah, I think I ate too much," I just gave her the smile as bright as sun, and she's okay with that.

Mom and Dad are always understanding, I guess. They are the best.

It's seven and really getting ridiculous. They even called their self my best friend? Then it struck me. _Why do I try so hard just to be acknowledged?_

"Mom, I'm tired," I lied as I went upstairs. "I think I want to go to bed now..."

"Okay, rest well, sweetheart!" yeah. That's all I need now. A fine rest.

Upstairs, I flicked my phone, contemplating whether to check or not. After a few minutes, I finally turn it on.

Then it showed 2 messages unopened, and I suddenly feel my heart jumped a little bit. _They actually remembered?_

But what I saw then, surprise me even more.

.

 _Hi, Lyra! Today is your birthday right? I remembered it because last year I came over to your house! Hehe. I'm sorry I can't say it in the morning because I lost my charger and just got it now. Wish you all the love, hope you're always happy!_ _ **–**_ **Erika Greenie** _ **3.30 pm**_

 _._

Erika? _Erika?_ I felt warmness spread in my chest. The least expected one… so I replied:

 _Hey, thank you, thank you so much, Erika. Why don't you come over again sometimes? We barely talked in school_. - **Lyra** _ **7.16 pm**_

If that one made me want to cry, the next one made me want to scream as happy as I could.

I just never thought…

.

 _Hey, happy birthday. Wish you all the best. If you're wondering, I accidentally overheard your conversation with your two friends. Have a blast._

 _p.s: if you ever have trouble in math again._ **-Silver** _ **3.59 pm**_

 _._

I smiled, smiled, and my smile couldn't be wider. I replied him with a sincere thank you very much.

Right now all I know that I just feel so touched, even thought tears just still wouldn't fall.

But it's alright for now I guess.

It's still devastating about Serena and Hilda. But I remembered what Silver said to me then. To look for good things around me, there's many, sometimes I was just too focused on the bad things that happened to me.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **A/N: That's all from now!**

 **What do you think about the story so far, you like it or not? Please do tell me.**

 **Hope to see you again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fallacy**

Chapter 4: Thinking at the Edge

 **A/N: Hello again here! Trying to write during school hectic days sure is something. Not to mention the writer block and stuffs...**

 **Well moving on.**

 **To the review from the willyrex, yes. Ethan will appear. Soon maybe in two chapter ahead? That's when the main story finally kicked in, I guess! hahah**

 **and to Vijju123, thank you for your support!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

/ Fallacy: /ˈfaləsē/ a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound argument. /

* * *

 _"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore" -L. Frank Baum_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I have to say, there were some baffling turn of events in the following days.

Remember where we were last time? I was kinda having the worst time of my life, ever. That's until Silver— and Erika, of course, turn the table. I won't lie, it felt like swimming among the clouds, but that didn't mean my disillusions were gone with the wind. I can't help but wonder just where...

Aaand I'm start with all those bad thoughts again. Just like some kind of hereditary disease, I just can't seem to get rid of it.

Anyhow then, this morning Hilda and Serena ran into me. Of course that stereotype plan involving Hilda's big day today was still on, so I make sure to kept a little distance.

Hilda suddenly hugged me and gave me the most uneasy look I've ever seen on her. "Happy birthday, Lyra dear!" she beamed. "My phoneerday, so sorry!"

 _Oh, is it_? While, I'm pretty sure she's messaged me a fine day before to chat about something. But I just smiled on that. Anything could happen within a day. Standing beside her, Serena's face suddenly turned apologetic.

"Happy birthday… Ly. Sorry I forgot," she said sheepishly.

I frowned, but at least she was honest.

"No present for me, eh?" I joked. On that, they just shared a glance, and I know I shouldn't ask.

But it just wasn't fair. I brought Hilda a present today!

I guess there's no need debating over that, since I guess I already got the best birthday present yesterday. Just thinking about it made me smile like a lunatic that just got freed from an asylum. Thank God Serena and Hilda didn't see it!

The topic eventually changed, and I tried my best to catch up with Serena on making Hilda felt a little bit left out from us. Which was kind of hard, since Hilda's like our wheel.

"Is there something off with you guys today?" Hilda finally frowned at us.

"What do you mean—" Serena rolled her eyebrows, then suddenly the bell rang loudly, she immediately grab my arm. "Time to get to class, Soul! Let's move it."

We went on, leaving Hilda there, looking like a fool. When we're quite far away, Serena finally burst out her laughing. "It's funny to see Hilda like that!"

"Yeah, she's never the bullied one," I laughed along, but mine was a little bit wry.

As Serena and I walked in solitude to our respective classes, suddenly I felt a tug on my shoulder. I turned around right away, to find Erika was grinning in front of her classroom, cordially waved at me.

I gave her a genuine smile, but when I was about to wave back, suddenly I heard Serena spoke. "Why's that little antisocial twerp waving at us?"

Suddenly I froze. Erika stopped her gesture as well and glared at Serena— or me? Maybe, she was hinting I should say something, shut Serena's arrogant mouth maybe. I struggled inwardly that while Erika hadn't got the best reputation here in school, she shouldn't be called names. But I didn't do or say anything. I know it was a horrible thing to do— but my brain and ego got ahead of my consciousness.

"No idea."

That's what I whispered to Serena. After that I tried to accelerate my pace, while I'm pretty sure Erika didn't hear what I said, I just can't bring myself to forget the the confused yet offended look on Erika's face.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HILDA!"

It was really hectic. In the school yard, Serena started to pick a food fight using the cake she and I bought using our money, and now almost half of the school joined it. Well, Hilda was one of the popular girls in school, so it made sense.

As the party had paid off, I flicked the last whipped cream at the birthday's girl cheek. After that Hilda lowered her face for a while, then suddenly she burst into tears.

"Oh my god, Hilda!" I nearly screamed. "What's wrong?"

"No… I'm just so touched…" Hilda wiped off the tears from her cream-grubby face. "You guys were totally an ass today. I'm guessing some sort of surprise, but not this big— this fun!"

I smiled, from my heart, at that, fishing out a beautiful pink bracelet with a green tie on the top and put it on her palms. "Happy birthday, sweet chick."

Hilda eyes widened, and she hugged me tightly. "Thank you, thank you!" her eyes began to water again. "I didn't even got you anything!"

I tried to ignore as it irked me, so in turn I just smile instead. "Why think about that? Unnecessary."

"You are really kind, you know?" Hilda laughed. "Serena gave me this adorable sweater, and Hilbert was just the cutest as always. He gave me a flower bucket that he made himself!"

"Really? That's so sweet," I mused. Who knew after their fifteenth-maybe-break up Hilbert actually turned serious and mature.

 _When will it happen to me, huh?_ The moment that thought came over to me, I pushed it right away. It's a glorious day. I shouldn't get gloomy as hell now.

"Oh. My. God," Hilda gasped. I reverted my attention to her, she was staring intently at her cellphone. "Serena snapchat this to me." I took that thing from her hand, and my eyes widened as well. "Can you believe it? That's Calem driving our Serena home!"

"No way," I studied that photo. "They maybe best buddies in social media, but in real life—" but picture showed more than thousand words. Serena took a candid picture, sitting beside Calem who's on the steering wheel.

"I sense something might happen, something we waited long enough!" Hilda giggled.

"I hope so," I smiled, Serena had fancied Calem for as long as I could remember, and lately Calem seemed to return her feelings. So it's natural if one day it might actually turned out to be true. I'll be glad as well.

.

My homework was half-finished when boredom got the best of me, and I grabbed my cellphone like my life depended on it.

I'm a human-being too, after all.

There's a hundred message from Hilda and Serena. It inquired me and I open it right away. My eyes widened in surprise as Serena happily capslocked the two of us, telling that Calem asked her out just the moment she's about to get of his car, and kissed her.

I urged Serena to tell me all about the details, how did it feel and etc. I actually cared about her, not just plain curious. She told me pages of how Calem looked at her eyes, reached out his hand, and stuffs like that.

After she's done, I rested my head on the wall. Now, finally it's only me who was relationshipless. I'm not complaining, but looks like another year here going to be so tough.

Sometimes, I couldn't help but hope high school would come faster. The best four years of your life, people said.

It's unfair how Serena got so lucky, got the boy she wanted that smoothly. While me? I even barely had a boy even look to my direction.

Since there's no one to talk to, I just kept scrolling and scrolling my phone, to try to distract myself from inkling anything ill. But still, feeling a little bit empty. Thinking about it, I don't know why lately I put that thing closer to me than usual, hoping messages from someone would arrive.

Okay. That guy.

Today I didn't see him at all, since I have no math today. I just wanted to talk to him— nothing much, just a small talk would me more than enough. But really, I just can't.

But.

When I deleted the message I've typed to him, I accidentally press the send button.

Left me to send a 'Hi there' to him.

"Shit!" Just that time I felt like my heart going to suffocate at any moment. Can life be any worse than this?

There's no undoing that though. So five minutes… ten minutes to half an hour passed without a reply.

He maybe already asleep. Or his phone was confiscated. Or silent, or turned off. Or, he was simply ignoring.

I tried to shift my mind to anything else. Then, something struck my mind that I held back from turning it off, that little 'incident' this morning. I searched Erika's contact, and messaged her. It was a simple ' _Sorry for what Serena said, her mouth can be a little foul sometimes. You're nothing like she said, please don't take it to the heart. xx_ '

I held my breath as I press the send button. Five minutes later, a reply finally arrived. ' _It's fine, I'm used being talked down like that. I know I'm not like what people said, so I don't listen to them. What I don't understand is, how can you stuck up with them?_ '

… _how can you stuck up with them?_

I've been soundlessly asking that question to myself for a long time. I don't even know the answer, so I just told her that live sucks. Feeling trapped within your own shadow and your two prominent friends.

She wrote a sincere reply. ' _This is your life, Ly, you shouldn't let other people control it for you. You should just do what make you happy, you're the one who know it, not the other. If you're so fed up, you should start stay away from those two._ '

Oh how I wish life would be that simple.

I tried, you know? I tried to remote myself and join another clique of friends. But you know what? They already established their own line and secrets, that I can't help but fall each time I tried to climb that wall.

Yes, I'm so fed up. But this time I don't have the choice. I didn't think Erika would understand it either. Feeling wamble, I just thanked Erika and excuse myself to sleep.

Life could be a field of rainbows, or pieces of shit.

.

I grumpily reached my bed covers to let myself actually rest, but then my phone suddenly ring. I would've ignored it if it's a message notification, it was probably Hilda or Serena. But now somebody is calling me. Could it be Mom? Hadn't she come back from the grocery?

Silver.

That's a sole name which was written on the screen. _What the actual hell…_ why was he calling me for? I steadied my breath, and actually counted that I answered at the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"What… is it?" I asked nervously.

His voice was as heavy as usual, but something about it was so melodious. "You texted me."

 _Oh, THAT_. "It's nothing… you don't have to call," I feel blush rising to my face.

"Hmm," he only hummed. "You okay there?"

 _How come he always knew when to ask that?_ "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

I could hear him chuckle a little bit. It was rare. "You could call that an intuition."

After that it was silence for a while. I don't know what to talk about, and he seemed to not interested to pull up another topic. I feel panic, it was really lousy, I don't want to be thought as an awkward little crank!

"So…" I said, without knowing what else to say.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, really…"

After that it was serene again. Every second just felt so long and torturing.

Way to go, Lyra.

"I'm not actually okay," I said, sighing. I don't know what came into me, but suddenly I spoke up. It even surprise myself how my voice automatically spoke up itself. The latter I went on to tell him everything. Literally everything. My conversation with Erika, I ended up telling him what's piling up my heart this year, how sometimes I felt so stupid holding onto nothing but momentary blithe, and mostly pain being not accounted for. Something I just couldn't tell Erika because not wanting to burden her or making myselffeel lot more pathetic than ever. But everything just fell in place there with him.

Or how Serena and Calem, life seemed so easy for both of them. While it's like I have to get through a rocky river each day of my life.

I was running out of breath the moment I finished my little tale. Silver was quiet the whole time, but I knew he was listening. I didn't realize it, I hadn't vented myself out this lengthy to anybody that tears even began to form in my eyes without I even knowing.

"I don't really know what to say," then he said, finally. His voice was a little hesitant.

I immediately argued, "No, I don't expect any response—"

"But let me tell you this," he said it, emphasizing every word. "You should just do what felt right to you. You keep continue being buddies with them or not, don't let it affect your life. Just stick to yourself."

I was surprised to hear him talk this long, but then I replied weakly, "How could I do that?"

"It's not about being sellfish. It's about respecting yourself," he answered softly. The way he said it, bring warmth to my cheeks. "Don't let other people stand in front of you. Make sure you stand beside them."

 _Don't let other people control you_.

There's already to people today that told me that. "I'll try," I half-lied. "Thank you… thank you so much for listening to me."

"No problem," he waved it off. "The real reason I actually call you…" this perked me up. "Why don't you go outside?"

My heart stopped for a second.

"You're outside?" I almost shouted as I frantically searched for a hand-mirror. Oh Dear God, how do I look right now?

"Huh, what?" his voice turned confused himself. "Of course I'm not. I'm out of town this whole week."

That explain why I didn't even see his mob of red hair today. Embarrassment had already ate me up whole that time. How could I childishly assume… I must've read too much fiction lately.

"Okay then."

"You're already outside?"

I hopped from my bed and quietly walked out of the house, careful not to wake up Dad. "On my way," I took a breath as I opened the front door. "What now?"

"Check your mail box."

My pulse raced a little bit as I sappily ran to my mailbox and swung it open. There was a box covered in simple brown wrapping paper. There's an address stuck out above it, it was Silver location right now.

"A late birthday present," I almost forgot the phone was still on. "I just remembered it, happened to pass it by and thinking it would suit you."

I carefully tear the paper, to find a lovely small horse-shaped wood carving there. Somehow, my eyes were getting watery again.

"I don't… I don't know how to thank you," I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Just a simple thanks would have sufficed," he chuckled, as if he knew my expression right now.

 _Why are you so kind?_ "Well... thanks again."

Silver paused for a moment. I can sense a strain in his voice. Was he in trouble?... "Listen, Lyra," then he spoke up.

I straightened up. _Did he just call my name?_ It was the first time…

"I actually wanted to tell you," he said it, slowly. "That I—"

Then he paused. God knows how much I gravely waited the next words he never said.

"What is it, Silver?"

"Nevermind," he quickly cover it up. "Nothing."

"You're making me curious."

He laughed, a little but a cute one. "Then wait until I get back."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait for what?"

"Something, I want to talk about."

Finally I smiled. Whatever it is, if it's important or just a simple 'hi', I would've be there if he asked me for. I don't know what in the world I'm actually feeling right now—having a boy best friend for a first time?—but I like that feeling.

But of course I would not say it all out loud. So along with good night, I just told him, "Yeah, okay, I'll wait for it."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **A/N: That's all now!**

 **I intended to keep it below 2000 words, but it kind of exploded I guess..**

 **Well, see you again. Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fallacy**

Chapter 5: Literally Never Felt So Happy Before.

 **Hello again guys! I've been away from since forever, school really is stressing me out... now that I'm in high school and yea, it doesn't seems like in the movie. Moving on, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

/ Fallacy: /ˈfaləsē/ a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound argument. /

* * *

 _"You had me at hello, you gave me butterflies at the mailbox" - You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember_

.

.

.

I began my morning by bumping into someone.

Definitely not a good start. But when the person you ran into was your somewhat-crush, you know it's either you messed up and better off spending the rest of your days crawling in a hole, or it's maybe when the sparks happened and your life gets better instantly.

For me today it's a mix between both.

I can feel Silver's eyes as I tried to collect my scattered books. He didn't say a word, but my breath kind of stopped when he help me and our hands brushed.

"Thanks," I stuttered out.

He just nodded, red hair swaying in front of his lashes. After that it's a silence, people passing by and we just stare at each other like idiots.

It's annoying since, I really want to talk to him about something, _everything_ , but sometimes he just wasn't helping. Like one time we could talk for hours, the next day it would be awkward ad hell. Talk about being fickle.

"So..." I tried to make a shot. "What class you have after this?"

"Gym," he said.

"Ooh."

"Yeah, you?"

I smiled shyly. "Science."

He nodded again and I just felt like pulling my braided brown hair one by one. I suck at socializing, apparently.

See, the thing is, it had been a month since he sent me that beautiful wood carving-which I kept beside my bed post-and I remembered clearly every word he said. Especially the one about wait until he get back because he want to say something to me.

But being a mysteriously annoying yet charming Silver Rival is, he didn't say or do anything when he get back and act like nothing happened. If I didn't come up to him to thank the gift, he probably wouldn't acknowledge my existence other than few spare glances, just like before we talked.

The days passed as we basically only talked in math class and of course only about maths. Beside that it would be exchanging nod and small smiles in the hallway or at lunch.

So I became hesitant to ask him about it, and gradually afraid of what his answers could be. Yet while I'm freaking out here, he unfairly didn't even seem to be affected.

But then I faintly heard Hilda or Serena's voice calling up to me. I turned back to Silver. "So... see you later?"

He smiled and then reached out his hand to me.

I stiffen as blush colored my cheeks, but he just slightly ruffled my hair with an amused yet stoic face. "Your expression is funny. Guess I'm looking forward to math next Monday," he stated, before turning on his heels and leaving me there speechless.

This guy, I swear.

.

 _So are you and Silver Rival are like a thing now?_ _ **-Hilda**_

I snorted at that. Right now I finished taking a drawing course quite far away from where I live, so after that I decided to stop by a cafe I never been before.

 _No, why?_ _ **-Lyra**_

 _No other reason other than you two look at each other like Hazel and Gus_ _ **-Serena**_

 _Why you're so funny, Serena? Please note the sarcasm._ _ **-Lyra**_

Because there's no way in hell Silver would do that. He'd even seldom change his expression!

 _Lol. But you like him right? Don't even bother lying._ _ **-Hilda**_

 _Not quite_ _ **-Lyra**_

Lies. Of course.

 _I can smell the bullshit over ten miles away_ _ **-Serena**_

 _Oops, bad words, Serena!_ _ **-Hilda**_

"-order?"

I shot my head up, realizing the barista was staring at me impatiently. I've been so caught up on the phone, blushing as a line already formed behind me.

"W-What?"

"Your order," she repeated, voice clear with annoyance. She was young, like around my age with a short brown hair tied in a red bandana and piercing blue eyes.

I trailed through the menu, only that I didn't know what to order yet. I must've took a long time, since suddenly someone shoved me aside from behind.

"Not everyone here have much time, little girl," a man on his early twenties growled. "Move out of the way unless you actually want to order something, look at the line you caused, dumbass!"

That man stepped forward, maybe assuming I back away since I didn't say anything. But he's just so scary and old and-he's right, but he didn't have to-

"Excuse me, sir," suddenly that impatient barista said. "That girl hasn't ordered anything yet."

That man seemed surprised, so did I. "Well did she want to?" he shouted.

"How would I know, you shoved her out!" she snorted. "I don't know about you. But my dad own this place and he made a policy to serve customers well, or in other words, to make profit as much as we could. So _you_ move out of the way before I call my dad."

I hesitantly stared as he rolled his eyes then stomped out off the cafe angrily.

"You too! Do you want to order or not?"

I hastily said, "Two iced cappuccino."

Patiently I waited for it, trying to ignore people stares. It felt so long until that barista came back.

"Thank you."

"Yeah," and then she sighed. "You look like around my age. But I don't think you go to my school, the one around the corner of this street."

"No... I'm not," I said. "I live far away, just happened to stop by here."

"Oh," she shrugged. "I'm May Birch. My father own this place, so I help sometimes."

"That's nice. I'm Lyra Auburn... no one."

May laughed at that. "I won't take your time, but you know," she said again. "You should consider standing up for yourself next time."

I only nodded. "I know."

Believe me, I know. It's just... so hard. Sometimes I couldn't even stand up against my own friends.

But maybe May had a point. I just can't let myself getting trampled around. I have to learn to care about myself.

Because if not, who would?

.

Then two week passed so soon. I'm back at math class trying to figure out life and whatever else.

So far, I'm still lost and didn't know where I stand in this cycle, but on the bright side Mr. Boris paid no mind of me so I can keep daydreaming instead of listening to his nonsense.

On another note, May and I became quite good friends. After my course, I often stop by at her dad's cafe to chat and stuff, and I learnt behind her spiteful choice of words and tone, May actually really nice and fun.

One thing we had in common was that we couldn't wait for high school to come. While I'm because want to escape this unfitting situation, May because she wanted to experience high school like in the movies. Afterwards, she joked that we should go to the same high school. And since we're good friends that's a nice idea.

I may sound rude but I just don't want to go through what I've been all this time. That's why I need new faces and situation. A fresh start from zero.

Maybe my life could get better.

My divine daydream shattered when suddenly a crumpled paper hit my arm.

At first I thought it was Erika, since we only talked in Math because she hate Hilda and Serena, but I looked up and saw no one other than Silver staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

Scratch what I said about new faces, I still want to see him years from now.

I opened the paper and saw his typical handwritting about, ' _Your expression is very priceless right now._ '

I gave him a lopside smile and wrote back, ' _Well thanks for noticing._ '

He threw back the paper at me along with the note, ' _No problem, just figure you really hate math._ '

' _Well, who doesn't?_ '

' _The class nerds._ '

' _True. But glad you've noticed._ '

' _No problem. Actually now I just want to talk, or more like write something. And yeah, I didn't hate math that much by the way._ '

My thought flew to back that night, and I felt both happy and annoyed. ' _You wanted to talk about you actually crazy about math?_ '

I almost shrieked as I threw the paper too far and a boy who sit in front of Silver look at it curiously, but Silver immediately snatched it. I laughed because he's so cute. Yeah- I said that.

When he finished writing, I hastily open the paper he threw back. ' _Not like that. It's just that math is pure logic and static stuffs like that. There's other harder things to deal with._ '

' _Well we have one thing in common then, Silver, because I don't like things changing either haha._ '

It's true though I like things if they stayed the same, cause I'll know how to deal with it. Basically, I'm afraid getting out of the line I drew.

' _Yeah, but eventually we have to deal with it or it'll eat you alive, apparently,_ ' he wrote.

' _Nice, like Walking Dead?_ '

I suck at making conversation with someone so by writing or texting it at least didn't made me want to slap myself out of my patheticness. That's what I thought as I smiled watching him wrote something on that paper.

' _Never knew you like that kind of thing._ '

I laughed. ' _Surprise, then, I'm offended._ '

' _I mean you're a girl, but,_ _yeah_ _I like that too. Watch it often?_ '

' _Almost every saturday night. Pathetic huh? Being a lonely girl I am._ ' As soon as I threw it, I wanted to snatch it right back. Because why the crap I wrote that?! But, of course he already read it.

His response are even more confusing, but somehow bring a warmth feeling swelling inside me. ' _Well you don't have to be anymore._ '

I hesitantly wrote. ' _What do you mean?_ '

' _I mean, there's me now here, sitting two seat across you at math class._ ' I wryly smiled at his response, of course he's offering a friendship.

I wrote back. ' _Thanks, but you'll get bored of boring girl like me. Just look how uncreative I am making a sentence._ '

It took him long until he finally threw back the paper.

' _You're not boring, just not too dinamic. And that's not a bad thing. I like you after all, I won't get bored._ '

I stared at him right away, unconciously dropping my pencil. My heart was almost knocking its way out of me.

Then being a bull Mr Boris, he yelled at me for not paying attention. I shift my position back to a good student one.

But of course I couldn't pay any attention!

 _I like you after all?_ Did he... did he.

As I noticed a sheepish smile on Silver's face as he laid his face on the table, I know my heart going to burst.

Never had I felt so happy.

.

I stood at the door, as everyone had leave the class. I awkwardly watched Silver's every movement as he snatched his bag from the ground. I decided to spoke up first.

"So you..."

"So I..."

I grimaced. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "You first."

"I don't know, well-" I played with the hem of my white blouse.

Then suddenly Silver took my hand, so slowly as if my hand would break. "Then let me," he said. "I've wanted to say this for long, well, since _that_ time. But I never... you know, the right time."

I gulped. "What?"

"Give me a chance to show you the good things in life."

My eyes widened. "A-Are you... like... asking me out?"

Silver scratched the back of his head. "If you say so?" he laughed awkwardly. "I'm bad at words. And changing things like- feelings."

That's when I got speechless. I couldn't make anything out.

Silver cleared his throat, as if signalling me to say something.

I smiled then.

"Yes, yes... I mean yes."

And yeah, I think I already flew off outer space when he kissed my hand and left, saying things along like text you later and stuffs.

All I think about was I've got to tell May. Erika too. Hilda and Serena also. They probably would tease me, but I don't care.

I just felt really really really happy for the first time in forever. It's like that's all Silver gave to me, happiness and I won't protest about that.

And, that's how Silver and I got together.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **a/n: what do you think so far? sorry if it's lame** **:/**

 **hope you still read this, don't forget to review.**

 **thank you see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fallacy**

Chapter 6: 'You Had Me At Hello?'

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, and the song You Had Me At Hello belongs to ADTR**

* * *

/ Fallacy: /ˈfaləsē/ a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound argument. /

* * *

 _"More than words is all you have to do to make it real" - More Than Words by Extreme_

.

.

.

A year has passed so quickly.

It's like, I blinked, and now I'm a fifteen years old about to roll on a high school.

The moment I've been waiting for. Sure, I'm still the same introvert quiet awkward girl you'll found in the back of the class, but let's say that I've got things that help me survive those ridiculous years.

I still have four more years to go, though, and then few more years at college hopefully before I could get a good job and finally live at my own name.

Looks like I'm thinking too far away now.

' _Meet me at Chauffer Park at 10 if you're not busy'_ _ **–Silver**_

My eyes widened as the clock already struck 9.30. I jumped out of bed, groaning as I tripped over my bag, trying to calm my unhealthily beating heart.

After getting dressed, I told my mom I was going for a walk. While I got out of the house, this one whole year flashed before my eyes.

A lot has happened. Lot of things I never imagine would happen to me, but it did.

One of them being Hilda and Serena. Serena broke up with Calem just a night before graduation day, because he kept ignoring her text and calls intentionally. I don't know what's his problem, but I'm glad cause maybe he wasn't the right guy for Serena.

Meanwhile Hilda and Hilbert were still together and yeah, they still fought a lot, but they stick together. They event went to high schools across each other.

Right now I guess the three of us wanted to spend time together before the first semester of high school started. Since we're all going in different high school and all. Like lots of shopping, movies, going to mall and sleepovers lately.

I sighed, although we haven't got the best friendship like everyone thought, I'm definitely going to miss them.

Mostly I'm going to feel so insecure going to a place where everything and everyone so new without Hilda or Serena around. Even if feeling ignored all the time, I got used having them nearby.

I smiled wryly to myself. But the thing is, I'm pretty much thrilled to discover a new world without their presence overshadowing mine. Though of course I won't be a jerk and drove them away just like that then. I just want to live without feeling pressured again.

Exaggerating much? But well that's what I felt.

On another hand, Erika, my distant friend… I guess? Erika's moving to another town due to her dad's job. That's a shame, since we're quite close and she's always there whenever Hilda and Serena act all snobby. Erika was never mad either if I suddenly left her for them or Silver.

I felt bad, really, as if Erika wasn't judged and being look down yet by other students just because of her too polite and her open behavior. Thank goodness we promised to keep in contact.

Speaking of other students, I would bet that they wouldn't remember me after this, I was just anonymous all this time. But I didn't mind that though, I can't see myself as well-known and popular either. Now what I wanted was a new fresh start.

On the good note, May and I turned out going to the same high school. To me, I always wanted to go there even though it's quite far away from my house. But it's close to May's, so I guess I could stop by at her place anytime.

May was as excited as I am, we already fantasized about the hallways and cafeteria, all the insanely handsome seniors—but no, I already have Silver—, the annoying teachers, and just messing around.

I just couldn't wait for it.

The next thing I guess was my family. It took me long enough to realize that we're… really distant. I mean, my parents loved me and all, they're always nice to me, but I never felt any 'bond' between us, that's saying something, since I'm the only child.

They always check up on me, but they never actually ask _why_ whenever I felt gloomy and down, they would just believe right away if I told them I'm just tired and move on. Especially my dad. Sometimes it felt like I'm invisible to him. But let's not complain about that, you know? I love my parents just as much as they love me. We're just not good with words and showing it.

Just like Silver.

Thinking we're going to meet soon made a smile crept into my face. This past year we're together, he's always there for me.

Being the typical Silver Wright, he never acted affectionate and lovey dovey. I could actually count how many times he'd ask me out to a date. But that's fine. I liked Silver the way he is and always will be.

I liked the way I could share all kind of things with him. Happy to gloomy stuffs, important to not, he's always up all ear. We maybe didn't act the way Hilda and Hilbert do, but our feelings were there and I can feel it.

I hummed quietly as the park was getting nearer. " _I'm missing you so much, I'll see you die tonight, just so I can get you before the sun will rise…_ "

My smile grew wider once spotting a mob of red hair facing the direction opposite me. But somehow I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered something. We're going to separate ways in high school, and his destination was nowhere near mine. It was like in town next this one.

"Lyra!" Silver called out when he saw me.

"Hey," I went over and he hugged him quickly.

Silver offered an ice cream bucket he had buy for the two of us, and I took it eagerly. After that it was silence for a while, just us enjoying the scenery around. Children playing in the swings, couples hanging out and just people passing by.

I felt Silver's arm around my waist and I let out a small giggle. He must've been in a good mood today.

" _I know the signs are on and I feel this too,_ " I continue humming, keeping my gaze on the blue sky above, but slowly leaning to his touch.

People thought our relationship somewhat boring. Just because all we do is only talk, more talk to fill the silence, and rarely shows PDA around. But it's not like that. I kinda hate it when people judge as if they know anything.

Sure, we're not the best couple, but we understand each other perfectly. Like how socially awkward I am, and he knew that very well, maybe because he was quiet and collectedly calm too. My friends often tease how I could stand such relationship, one that I only had my first kiss after 5 month together, but it felt content with him. I never one to speak up about my feelings, and whenever I had to do it scared the hell out of me.

But I can't help but feel unsure too, and frightened maybe, what will happen to us in high school?

" _None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you…_ "

Then, having us together at moments like this answered all of my wonders.

"What are you singing?" suddenly he spoke up.

I turned at him right away, blushing. I didn't mean for him to hear it!

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"No," he gave me a lopside smile. "Your voice… is nice, I guess."

I smiled back. "Thank you. It's… it's just a song that stuck in my head the past few days."

"Sing it to me."

"No can do," I pull away from him, but still laughing.

Silver raised his eyebrow. "Then what's the song about?"

I bit my lip, hesitant to tell him.

Because it's about us.

Well, at least I thought it's similar to how our relationship works.

"It's nothing," I sighed. "Just the part of the lyrics got me thinking."

"About?"

" _And I'm wasting away, away from you,_ " I said, half-singing and half-talking, it's just too embarrassing, mostly when his expression turn confused. "I-I mean, it got me wondering what will happen to us, you know? What if we got apart and—" I let out a long breath. "Yeah, that."

"Oh, that," he echoed, seeming unsure of what to say. If May were here, I'm pretty sure she'll choke him.

"Uh huh."

"Don't worry, you know?" he kept his gaze on the scenery before us. "It takes two to end a relationship. So as long as we trust each other, it's fine, I guess."

That's when I laughed. Eventhough he'd been around for a year, it still bring butterflies to my stomach everytime he went to poetic and lil bit romantic mode.

"I guess you're right," I said. "So just enjoy today?"

"Now you're right," he said back.

After that we decided to walk around the town, maybe stopping at some restaurant or bookstore or places like that, enjoying our free times before the days got hectic.

I suppressed a fond laugh as I raised my voice a little bit, so he could hear it more clearly, as we walked down the busy street. " _What have I gotten into this time around?_ "

He turned to me, as if motioning to me to continue.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind hit my face.

" _You had me at hello._ "

Because it's true. He didn't even have to try, and neither did I, to be where we're right now. It's all just perfect.

My life may had been so messed up, and somehow I still can't stand up for myself, I still stutter if I had to speak in front of lot people and I still shied away from people at times, but with him around, I could feel so much better, and less lonely, and yeah, happy.

If Silver wasn't here, if he wasn't at my math class and he didn't send me that wood-carving that night, I would be depressed right now for all I know since this thoughts were eating me alive. But no, he kept me out of trouble and stupid things. He always tried to make me see the good things in life.

That's why I like him. Love him, maybe.

Whatever waiting for me in high school, I had Silver and my friends. I'm going to make it.

I felt Silver squeeze my hand. Thinking about that wood carving made me smile, because that's the night I first felt someone care about me, and that led to where we were now. The wood carving he left on my mailbox.

" _You gave me butterflies at the mailbox,_ " I smiled. " _You had me at hello._ "

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **a/n:** **thanks for the reviews and sorry really sorry for the grammar mistakes hfftt I'm working on that**

 **so what do you think on this chapter?**

 **I suck at writing :(**

 **but yeah the real story would happen soon, see you again guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fallacy**

Chapter 7: My Milestone

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

/ Fallacy: /ˈfaləsē/ a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound argument. /

* * *

 _"I'm worse at what I do best, and for this gift I feel blessed. Our little group has always been and always will until the end" -Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana_

.

.

.

A loud sound echoed back in the hallway. I gripped tightly onto my books like it's my life line before turning around. I narrowed my eyes, as I can see a lanky boy with glasses shoved down rather roughly with by couple of bulky boys with big arms, the poor boy's back hit the floor along with their laughter which made me cringe.

"Lyra!"

I jumped, rubbing my forehead as I realized it was no other than May behind me.

"May, what did that kid ever do to deserve that?"

May shook her head. "Dunno. Maybe some people just bully others for fun."

"I still don't get it," I sighed, but deciding to drop the subject. "What class you have after this?"

"Art, you?"

"Science," I said, feeling a little sad that we only have few classes together. Well, she's my only friend just now. "See you at lunch, I guess?"

"Don't pee your pants throughout the class, okay!" May shouted, chuckling as she gained few people attention. "I know you'd be nothing without me there!"

My cheeks heated up as I walked away. "Shut up!" I shouted back, helding back a laugh nevertheless.

As we part ways, I sighed again for the umpteenth time. Feeling deja vu, as if now was those years ago when I first entered middle school even before meeting Hilda and Serena. But, no.

This was it.

The moment I've been waiting for.

So it had been a week I'm officially a high school student. I've prepared myself physically and mentally for all the endless possibilities that could turn out.

As a starter pack, I've went with my usual all-time-favorite attire. Red blouse, check. Blue overall, check. White stocking and red Nike, check. But, lastly I decided to let my hair loose instead of tying it into pigtails. That seemed really childish, I guess.

Every morning Mom and Dad sat in the kitchen in silence, waiting for me to go downstairs. Then just like a cycle everyday, we would exchange 'I'm going' 'good luck, love you' 'love you too' 'bye' 'bye'. Especially my dad even often didn't say anything. That's how out family I guess, words never really mattered. The downside was maybe I feel so distant with my parents, but I know they cared for me and vice versa.

Once arrived in my destination, I went to the back seat right away, which thankfully empty and stay quiet as ever.

I've said it million times, yet this was one of the one thing I hate about myself. Not being able to make friends that well. All around the room some people were chatting together, though there's some who's just like me.

While May's not the typical popular girl who's suddenly a thing when stepping into a new place, but she already made a friend or two beside me. I'm not pissed, I'm actually happy for that, but more like jealous why I couldn't be like that.

So right now I'm not sitting in the corner back of the class, trying to be invisible. Ha. Just like what Silver used to do.

I smiled widely upon the thought of his name, on that, I reached out for my cellphone.

 _'I'm in class now and bored as can be. Where is the teacher? I can't believe I'm dreading for a teacher to come :('_ _ **-Lyra**_

Not long then my phone buzzed.

 _'No better here ...'_ _ **-Silver**_

I chuckled, at least we're on the same boat.

 _'If only you're keeping me company here'_ _ **-Lyra**_

 _'So what I was hoping for. No one asking me for mathematics notes here'_ _ **-Silver**_

 _'So to you I'm just a girl who ask for notes?'_ _ **-Lyra**_

Time passed for a while, and neither the teacher nor Silver's reply came. Maybe Silver's class was starting. Soon there's a message from Hilda saving me from boredom, but once I wanted to open it suddenly an old bald - literally with no single hair - man came and cleared his throat loudly.

I buried my face in my arms. It's gonna be a long day.

.

"Some people actually call this shit food? How horrible!" May groaned in annoyance.

"Just man up and eat it," a boy who's sitting across May and I laughed. He's Wally, a friend of May from her art class, and we just introduced ourselves to each other few minutes ago. I always go to awkward mode real fast with new people, especially guys, but Wally was so friendly.

"Well huzzah, you have a mother who is so kind as ever to offer to pack you a lunch yet you turned it down so foolishly, you too Ly," May rolled her eyes. "My mom's busy working. No time for that."

But the upside May's mom was the kind of super fun mom, just like Regina George's mom - well not like _that_. But you get it.

Suddenly May spoke up. "What's with the gloomy face?"

"Gloomy? I'm not," I chuckled.

"Yeah _surely_ that explains your frown."

"Nothing," I waved it off. "You know... so far high school is not as I imagined, you know?"

May looked like want to say something, but she kept it to herself and decided to shift the topics. "You mean still lacking dramas and it kind? Chill out, it's only been a week. You're hoping some guy just swing by and pin you against the locker or something like what happened in those fanfics?"

I laughed, sometimes I wonder why I befriend this girl. "You're annoying!"

May waved her hands. "Aside from that, how are things faring with Silver?"

"Fine, I guess?" I finished that sticky salad of mine. "He said everything's dandy..."

Wally chimed. "Who's Silver?"

May grinned. "Lyra's emo boyfriend."

"Silver is _not_ emo," I rolled my eye.

"Oh really now? As far I've seen his pictures and how he text you he is, darling. But dark boys is like a thing now right? Maybe lot of girls would go after him in his new school."

"Hey!" I hissed, then I laugh along. "But he wouldn't do that, right May?"

"Well he's your boyfriend, not mine."

"It's fine Lyra, it's true that emo boys are a thing now," Wally scrunched his nose. "Maybe I'd wear black tomorrow and a sunglasses to avoid sun and people tomorrow, maybe that way I could get girls swooning over me."

"You're hopeless," May said and we all laughed together.

"Says the one who's too busy staring at that guy across the lunch room," Wally rolled his eye.

I pulled my attention from texting with Silver, turning my head towards what Wally was talking about.

"He's staring at me, not I'm staring at him," May snapped. So proud of her sassiness.

"Well that guy is a senior," then Wally said. "I think his name was Red or something. Girls in my class this morning all babbling about him, it's so annoying. Like he's the school heartbreaker or whatever? I just don't care."

"Well he looks like a fvck boy," May narrowed her eyes.

I grimaced at the bar word, but nudged her as I realized that Red guy was the one bullying people around this morning. "Stay out of him, May."

"Of course do you think I want to be with him or something?" May said in disgust, although her eyes said otherwise.

I took a good look on the Red guy and his group of friends, then one of them, the one with the black hair and a weird cap suddenly snatched the other's milk and stood from their table and walked out of the room nonchalantly as my eyes followed him.

High school surely would be upside down.

Just hope that it would be civilized. At least I've got May, a new friend – if Wally and I were friends? Then staying in contact with Hilda and Serena without them dragging me around. The situation with Silver now was one problem since we're far away from each other. But I know _us_. He could still went to my house at weekend anytime.

Distance won't be a matter.

* * *

 **a/n: to be continued**

 **high school is starting, thus means the roots of all problem HEHE**

 **anyway thanks for reading, don't forget to review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fallacy**

Chapter 8: Then It All Begins

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

/ Fallacy: /ˈfaləsē/ a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound argument. /

* * *

 _"You don't know my name (round and round and round we go, will you ever know). I'm saying, he don't even know what he's doing to me" -You Don't Know My Name by Alicia Keys_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"What does 'one man's trash is another man's treasure' means?"

"Hmm, why?" Hilda raised her head from the table.

I shrugged. "Just a sentence I stumbled across."

She stayed quiet for a while. "It means that while there's a man putting you last, there's another that willing to put you first. You know, after all people weren't what they seem at first."

"Well... I guess," a sigh left out my mouth as I twirled my food around with fork.

"So... Silver has been treating you in which way?" Hilda snickered.

"Of course the second one," I said, almost defensively. Well... I wouldn't describe him putting me above anyone else, but I know the way he cared about me. "I mean, yeah, you know."

Hilda laughed. "Fine, no need to go all feisty."

"How's Hilbert been treating you?"

That's when Hilda went silent, and her face suddenly seemed so tired. "We've been fighting non stop for the last few weeks," she said with a tone I couldn't tell. "I don't know, Ly."

"You guys would probably work it out," just like middle school, they're too in love to let go of their unhealthy relationship, it seemed.

But Hilda just smile sadly. "I guess."

Right now we're catching up in a restaurant nearby, just after school. Unfortunately Serena couldn't make it because she had some projects to do.

"Honestly I think he's mad because he saw N text," suddenly Hilda sighed after we got silent for a while.

I raised my eyebrow, surprised. "Who's N?"

"That boy in my Chemistry— oh I forgot," Hilda laughed. "It's Serena I've told months ago, not you. Anyway, it's a boy at my school, and I think Hilbert is jealous at him."

I tried to suppress a surge of disappointment through me. High school or not, same thing still happened, huh? "Do tell me," I smiled wryly.

"It's all just so confusing and damn annoying," Hilda hissed. "How I wish time would turn back to the day everything was simple."

Oh how I wish I know, that time, how much those words would mean to me.

.

"Mom, are you busy?"

"No, why?" Mom replied, though she didn't take her gaze off the laptop.

"I want to ask you something," I said, still peeking from the window.

"You need some money?"

"What? No-"

"Oh, you want me to take you somewhere?"

I sighed. "No. Listen to me first."

Finally Mom looked up to me for a split second, motioning me to go on before going back to whatever she was doing.

I contemplated before actually saying it. "Let's go out, you know, with Dad too..."

Mom shut down her laptop and walked to me. "Is today some kind of special occassion that I forget?"

I bit my lip, shaking my head. "No, just dinner and stuffs. It's just that it's been forever since we actually go out, you know, family outing?"

"We did that on your Dad's birthday not long ago."

"Which is like four months ago."

Mom smiled before turning back. "Ask your Dad."

I mentally groaned. _That's why I came to you, are you for real?_ I'm planning to ask Mom to ask Dad, because I never actually close to my Dad. It would be ten times more awkward and I doubt he would agree. He would think it's pointless and just laughed it off.

"He told me to ask you," I lied.

"Well... I don't know," Mom sighed.

What do you mean you don't know? I mentally roll my eyes. "Mom, just yes or no."

"I'm tired though," then she said, though I'm not surprised. "How about next weekend?"

I didn't felt the need to reply that, so I just turned on my heels and leave, feeling a lot like hating myself at the moment.

.

"...and I swear Mr. Lucian just looked at me like he wanted to chop my head right off!" Wally literally shouted, catching everyone who's passing our table attention. "It's not my fault that he's always pissed off at something. His bones sure are wrinkling."

"You did not!" May almost choked on her drink as we laughed together in chorus.

"But I did," he snickered.

"On different note," May snatched Wally's fries. "This morning I'm walking past Red and his gang totally making fun of Mr. Roark. I wanted to laugh like so badly, but I felt bad. Still, it was funny."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"One of Red friend made Roark trip and then they dumped like a big bottle of Slushie on his back when he's face against the ground!"

I cringed. "Oh my God! That's so nasty."

Wally laughed. "Well what do you expect from Red? One of his friend, Blue was on my basketball team and all he do was smoke around on every practice."

May snorted. "Then why the hell he's still on the team?"

"Because he's very talented," Wally grimaced, looking very disgusted. "The coach idolizes him."

May rolled her eyes. "Ew. Typical."

I'm about to reply when suddenly The Cab's Endlessly blasted through my phone. I grimaced at May and Wally before walking out of the table to answer it. I smiled upon noticing the caller's ID.

"Hey Silver. What's up?"

"Hey Lyra," Silver's rough voice echoed in my phone.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I joked, since he rarely call me at school.

"I want to tell you... well," he said. "Turns out I couldn't go out today, I have some school projects to do."

I sighed. It's been two week since we actually met face to face, not skype or phone calls. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, next time is fine."

"Thank you Ly, gotta go. I'll make it up to you."

"Bye."

I put off the phone as I rested on the floor, trying to understand things. _It's okay_. Everyone had

their own business and stuff.

After sighing again, I stood up and prepared to head back to the cafeteria, before suddenly I hear a deep voice behind me. "Got your heart broken over a phone call?"

I turned and almost jumped in surprise. A tall scrawny boy- I think he's a year above me?- was staring at me with curious eyes.

"...Who are you?" I managed to let it out.

Well, damn social anxiety. But then, I realized it was one of Red' friends. Those group of guys that people told you to stay away from.

He raised an eyebrow, looking really confused now. "You mean you don't know _me_?"

"Should I?" I gulped. Was he going to shove me or harm me or what?

There's silence for a while before he spoke up again. "Nice," he snickered. "I don't know you either."

"Well we're even," I said. This guy is weird, I thought as I took a step back, preparing to leave.

He didn't look troublesome. If anything, he looked like a little skinny kid. Big gray eyes, short sprayed black hair, a black and gold cap, red varsity jacket and black jeans. Still, I have to admit his face is qute a sight to behold. Well, nothing compared to Silver though.

I thought he's going to pull out anything funny on me, but he just nodded. "This school needs more people like you," he gave me a crooked smile before turning and leave.

I stood there, feeling really confused. Somehow that little weird conversation with that stranger got me forgetting about Silver and his absence for a little moment.

Why does a part of me told me that there will be next time meeting that guy?

* * *

 **a/n: sorry it short. the next chapter is going to be long!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Fallacy**

Chapter 9: (Un)expected Encounter

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

/ Fallacy: /ˈfaləsē/ a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound argument. /

* * *

 _"Filling a space, burning a chapter of your life. This was the place that only you would know" -Mesmerized by Lifehouse_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Karen, someone from my health class is throwing a party this Saturday," May said to me throughout the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

"What do you mean by so?"

I averted my attention to the homeworks I've been diligently doing before May disturbed me so freely just to chat about Red's new jacket. I swear, she may badmouth Red all the time but I know deep down she's head over heels for him.

"So means it doesn't concern me."

"Why, parents?"

"Yeah they wouldn't let me," I sighed. "But beside that, I'm going to stuck being a wallflower there."

May whined. "Don't be a buzz killer now!"

"It's true," I insisted. I don't know anyone or any _thing_ , I would only embarrass myself there. I swear sometimes May's stubbornness was even more annoying than Hilda or Serena. Which made me think - I often chat with Hilda but when was the last time I actually talk to Serena? — but I halted. "Why Wally?"

I could totally imagine May snickered there knowing she's won. "Wally wants to ask this girl out, she's the same year as us, but her brother is extremely crazy — and what I mean by crazy is deadly overprotective but a hell lot of drinker as well," May ranted. "You know how chicken Wally is! So yea, he asked us to accompany him there, for mental support."

 _Funny I don't remember Wally asking me._ "But it's ridiculous. What if Wally asks us to occupy that mad brother attention while he's sneaking out with the sister? That's unbelievable."

"It wouldn't be that bad."

"Oh really now?"

"Silver would never mind!" May said with experation.

"Well don't say it like he never cared about me!" somehow I turn to defensive mode. I don't like the way May said those words, as if Silver never cared about a single thing I do. _That's not true._

"Okay I'm sorry," she sighed. "First party. First experience, Ly?" But before I could answer to that, she spoke again. "No — so sorry for forcing you. I just go with Wally then."

 _Dang._ Damn my weak heart.

"Fine," I snapped. "If something bad happens there, you're on it."

"Oh I am so will," May grinned through the phone.

.

"Mom, I'm going out with May and Wally this Saturday," I said reluctantly, breaking the uncomfortable silence hanging on our awkward family dinner.

Mom raised her head. "Where and why? And who is Wally?"

My jaw almost dropped. "He's my new friend... gosh, I've told you numerous time before."

"Must have slipped," Mom waved her hands. "You're not going to a party, are you not, Ly?"

I contemplated telling her the truth. But of course she wouldn't like it from the way she say it. As if it's unbelievable someone like me would go out socializing with people. "No, biology projects."

"For how long?"

"Maybe quite long... how about I just spend the night at May?" I hesitated at first. I didn't even ask May first about this. I know she wouldn't mind though, if anything she would be overjoyed.

"No can do," Dad popped in sternly. _Oh my God, who's talking to you?_... "why you have to do it at night anyway?"

"Because May's out with her family the whole day. Since there's no day left and I assume we still going to Grandma on Sunday, so..."

There's silence for quite a while. "Well fine, but answer my text and calls, okay?" Mom finally spoke up, she turned to Dad. "Is it alright?"

Dad only nodded, and the rest of the night was as quiet as graveyard.

.

Saturday came faster than I expected and just now I felt the most nervous. Like... why did I even agree to May at the first place? This is entering a beast pit.

Last night I've told Erika about the situation now and she advised me just to stay calm and stay out of alcohol and stupid people.

Of course I will, I have Silver.

I sighed again before ringing May's house bell. After a minute finally her blonde hear popped out of the door, and her grin suddenly fade.

"Why the hell you bring a biology freaking dictionary? We're going to jam and burst out fun for God's sake! Or are you're so much excited that you're preparing yourself for the human reproduction part?"

I'm torn before slapping her or laughing to that stupid statement. "You're obnoxious!"

"No just kidding," she grinned and motioned to me to go inside. "So I decided to go with the white one."

Yesterday we spent almost all night deciding what outfit we should wear. Typical though, but fun nonetheless. I'm going with a simple blue blouse and black legging, while May debating over a black or white simple sundress.

"Nice. So what are we waiting for?"

"Wally and his buddies are going to pick us up." I gulped. Wally may be friendly and often hang out with me and May, but I don't know any of his friends. What if they're all mean? May noticed my look and she laughed. "That's nothing to be stressed over. Those guys are nice... well I think. They are all idiots."

"Nice way of describing people," I laughed.

After a half of hour watching televison and May making fun of her little brother, finally Wally texted us that he's already outside. Taking a deep breath, I followed May outside to Wally's dad old pick-up truck.

"Really? Of all the cars in the world?" May whispered to me.

"Just be thankful!" suddenly the window rolled down, exposing Wally's head with his black sprayed hair. "You know I can hear you right?"

May and I glanced at each other and laughed. "Okay, okay, m'sorry."

We went to the backseat and noticed an eccentric red-colored hair boy was already there and another original blonde colored hair boy was sitting in the passenger seats. Wally introduced us to his friends, it was Flint and Volkner. Contradict to what people believe, Wally didn't hang around us that often. He also has his own live.

May's right though. Flint and Volkner are nice and fine. Though they're very loud and often made stupid remarks to everything. Guess that's where Wally habits came from.

I was jamming to John Mayer on the radio before my phone buzzed.

 _Can we go out tonight?_ _ **-Silver**_

My breath hitched. I actually haven't told Silver about going to this stranger party today, because I kind of afraid of what he will think.

Will he be mad? It's not my fault right, I mean he asked me out of the blue.

I cannot be available all the freaking time, you know?

 _Sorry. My friends just throw a party and turns out May and Wally asked me to tag along. Maybe tomorrow or a day after?_ _ **-Lyra**_

His response came not long.

 _What the hell on your mind, a party?_ _ **-Silver**_

I'm starting to doubt this idea.

 _You sound like my mom lol_ _ **-Lyra**_

I was expecting for a text back as a response, but it turns out he foolishly called me instead. _What the hell are you thinking?!_

"Is that your mom?" May turned to me, but then she saw the hesitant look on my face and the name written on the screen. "Why is he calling?"

"Like I know," I hissed.

Thankfully I spotted a Walmart nearby and I asked Wally to pull over, saying I'm dying because of thirst. I ignored everybody looks and went inside, answering the phone call.

"What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"Walmart," I said truthfully.

"Your friend is throwing a party at Walmart?"

"No silly," I almost laughed. "But I'm on the way there."

His voice was stern. "Don't do anything funny there."

"Why would I?" although I have to admit his protectiveness brought warmness washed over me. He rarely show things like that.

"Where is it at then?"

"The party? On Abbey Road I think... why are you asking, you want to come?"

"If I decided to call and you don't answer or you answer it drunkly or whatever," he sighed. "I'll be coming over there."

A part of me wanted to get drunk then as long as he came to get me.

"Aren't you busy though?"

"Priority."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Have fun, but not too much," he said before closing the phone call.

He really taught me that life's not too bad after all.

.

It was really crowded. Music was blaring loudly from the speaker, and not more than 5 minutes people would stumble to me, clearly looking unconscious.

I tried my best to stay at May's side, so I followed her every time she moved. Which was really annoying cause it happen a lot.

Then May spoke up the most idiotic things she ever said in her entire life. "We're going to burn the brother of Wally's chick's pants."

"The...what?" my jaw dropped.

May insisted. "C'mon, just a little fire won't hurt."

"You're insane!" I snapped.

"It's the only way to distract his attention from his sister."

"It's not the only way."

"Yeah," she nodded amazingly. "But it's the fun way."

After five minutes of persuading me, I finally gave in and followed May to the backyard. May snatched a lighter on the way there and I gulped as I spotted a group of guys there. The Red and friends gang.

"May, I don't think we should do this-"

But May kept her gaze fixed. "I think the one with that weird white beanie is the brother."

"You do this. I'm standing right here. Not in anyway afflicted."

May snatched my hand anyway and we moved to that group of guys. She almost too purposefully stumbled into the brother's back.

"Whoa," the brother turned and yeah I know I recgonize him, one of Red friend, the one who always walk beside him. I think it was Bandy or something — ?

But then I realized May accidentally dropped the lighter to the ground, burning not his pants, but a stack of cards those boys were playing.

I wanted to scream what the hell but no voice came out of me.

This was the first time I saw May in panic. She closed and opened her mouth just like a fish. It would've been funny outside this situation.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Red snapped, instinctively grabbed a bucket of water and poured it down, putting out the fire.

"Sorry I don't — it was accident, I swear!" May hysterically said, looking at me helpless, and I do the same.

I'm about to pull May's hand eventhough my own hand was shaking, when suddenly someone yanked me from behind, drawing me away from the little crowd that scene was forming.

I struggled helplessly and finally that hand let me go. I turned to him and saw it was the boy from a week ago, the black haired boy who caught me talking with Silver.

"What are you doing?" I said too quietly, perhaps he won't hear me, but I just couldn't bring myself to say things out loud. But then I saw that brother was coming over to May, she could be in drave danger! "My friend there—"

"Is fine. Brendan wouldn't hurt her for a stupid accident."

I gulped. "W-What?"

"You hear me," he snickered. "I pretty much saved you from all the troubles. Imagine if you stuck there and have to deal with those nincompoops."

I almost laughed at his choice of words, but it's not the right time. "I can't leave my friend... I..."

"We'll get to her later," he said, mesmerizing gray eyes boring into me. "In the meantime... well, nevermind. I haven't caught your name."

"Lyra Auburn," I said hesitantly.

"Nice. A freshman?" he asked with a stump of cigarette dancing in between his finger. I only nodded and he grinned. "Perhaps that's why I haven't seen you before."

"Y-Yeah..." I replied pathetically.

He raised his eyebrow, as if expecting me to say more. But I didn't know what the hell to say— I don't even know this guy!

"Let me escort you back to that friend of yours."

I only nodded and we walked back to the backyard in a complete awkward silence. It's so disturbing that even Silver or stupid scary drunk people around me didn't even come to my mind.

I took a deep breath before asking. "You... you know, your name?"

He turned to me and gave me a lopsided smile. "Ethan."

I only nodded, again. He led me through the house and he's a total stranger who gave people annoying stares. Not to mention he's one of Red Gang. I gulped as I tried to ignore the bad vibes I was getting from him, hoping backyard would there already.

* * *

thank you review pleaseee xx


End file.
